


Rising Sun

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Arthur takes his brother out for a drink at the pub.-Prompt: 240 No Prompt





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Rising Sun  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Leon, Gwaine, Other Knights of Camelot. Paxson Britton, Bess Walker  
**Summary:** Arthur takes his brother out for a drink at the pub.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 824  
**Prompt:** 240 No Prompt  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #31

**Rising Sun**

Arthur decided that he had let his brother have enough time to himself. He knocked on Paxson’s door and waited for a response.

Paxson opened the door and looked surprised to see Arthur standing there. “Sire?”

“It’s ‘Arthur’. We are family.” Arthur smiled. “Come take a walk with me. We haven’t spent any time together since you arrived.”

“Let me get my cloak.” Paxson disappeared a moment then came out into the corridor with his cloak in hand. “Where are we going?”

“We are going to the pub. I want to introduce you to some of the knights.” Arthur started walking down the corridor.

“Shouldn’t they be on the training field?” Paxson put on his cloak and followed. “It’s the middle of the day.”

Arthur laughed. “Yes but they are only there when I require them to be. Most of the time, they are at the Rising Sun when they are not out on patrol.”

Paxson fell in step with Arthur once they reached the staircase. “I thought knights were supposed to be sober and chivalrous.”

Arthur laughed again. “Better not let Sir Gwaine hear you say that he may box your ears. He likes his drink and the women.”

“You haven’t dismissed him from service for that?” Paxson asked as they walked outside.

“Of course not!” Arthur shook his head. “He’s one of my best fighters. He and Lancelot are the only ones who can best me. Elyan is really close though.”

“Sir Elyan is your betrothed’s brother, right?” Paxson looked around and saw people staring at him as he walked with Arthur.

“Yes.” Arthur nodded. “Have you spoken to Guinevere?”

Paxson shook his head. “No but the servant that comes in to take care of my chambers, George, told me all the latest news.”

“I never pegged George for a gossip.” Arthur shook his head. They headed out of the courtyard and down into the lower town. “Merlin is more of a gossip than he is. When Merlin isn’t flirting with the kitchen maids, he’s gossiping in the laundry like an old woman. Don’t tell Morgana about the kitchen maids. Best that he tells her.”

“How is Merlin your servant?” Paxson asked. “He’s a sorcerer.”

“He saved my life once and our father made him my manservant as a reward.” Arthur smiled. “Some reward. He has had to hide his magick since he came to Camelot. I’m glad he did or our father would have executed him.”

Arthur led paxson around a corner and into the pub. The table with the knights raised their cups to Arthur and cheered.

_“For the love of Camelot”_

“A pint for you and your friend, Sire?” A blonde serving girl asked.

“Bess, this is my brother Lord Paxson and we will have what the knights are having.” Arthur told her.

Bess looked the newcomer up and down. “He looks just like King Uther. It’s kind of eerie, Sire. I’ll bring your ale in just a minute.”

“So that’s why everyone is staring at me.” Paxson looked at Arthur. “Do I really look like our father that much?”

“Yes you do.” Arthur nodded. “You don’t seem to have his temper. At least, I haven’t seen it yet.”

Paxson shrugged. “I’m an easy going sort.”

Bess smiled as she handed Paxson a pint of ale. “Here you go, My Lord.” She handed one to Arthur. “If you need anything else, Sire, just shout.”

“Thank you Bess.” Arthur led Paxson over to the table where the knights were sitting. He sat down and put his drink on the table. “Who has the dice? Gwaine?”

Gwaine pulled a set of dice from his pocket and put them on the table. “Are you sure the Queen is going to be okay with you consorting with the rabble?”

Arthur smiled. “She isn’t the queen yet.”

“I wouldn’t tell her that.” Gwaine laughed. “She has the whole place jumping to already.” Gwaine slapped Paxson on the back. “Welcome Duke. Have a seat!”

“Thank you.” Paxson sat down and turned to Arthur. “Is this the normal behavior of your knights?”

“We aren’t your normal knights.” Gwaine grinned. “We are the best and the worst. Arthur is lucky to have us.”

Leon laughed. “Speak for yourself Gwaine. I am a nobleman of good standing. You are a reprobate who can’t stand up.”

“Yes I can.” Gwaine stood up and nearly fell getting back down into his seat. “There! See? I did it.”

“Are you going to need some help getting home Gwaine?” Arthur laughed. “I can get the guards to show you back to your chambers or a cell.”

Leon snickered into his ale.

“I have a date with Bessie when she finishes work.” Gwaine leered at the little blonde serving girl. “I won’t be needing any help. Thank you!”

“Does she know about that?” Arthur asked.

Gwaine frowned. “No. Not yet but …”

The knights laughed. Paxson looked around and quietly sipped his ale.    


End file.
